Epi 21 Conquest
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Ever see the the Battle of Helms Deep in the second Lord of the Rings movie (The Two Towers). Basically the same thing, Slugterra touch


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 21 "Conquest"

After the death, of Deathshot's second victim, my safety protocol was put into place, but even with security that high, crime always finds a way to have some fun.

Theme song

Scarlett Eye appeared in another city and challenged me again, only this time I would have my robot arms! I arrived at the city, and boy oh boy, Scarlett looked pretty nervous! He had never seen anything like my grandfather's creation, nor did he think that it was even possible. The fight only lasted a few minutes and finally I beat my opponent. I took off my arms, and walked toward him. He was beaten, bruised, and was badly cut, so I ordered him to go to the hospital, but he didn't need to go there! Right before my eyes he began to regenerate and all his wounds were healed! "Ok, never mind guys" I said nervously. Scarlett gave a mighty shout, and then a strong blow with his staff which almost knock me off my feet!

The reason why Scarlett dragged me out there, wasn't because he wanted a rematch, but to stall us. We heard a rumbling and traced it to the portal which led into the deep caverns where we defeated the Dark Bane long ago! "Is it the army that we found on the other side of the tunnel?" asked John. "No, it's just a little Molonoid" said Justyn sarcastically, but John and Justyn were right. The army which we slightly encountered on our rescue mission for Will Shane, were trying to bash their way through the portal door! When we arrived at the sacred door, it was already seriously cracked and was about to give way! "We can't let them get past this door!" said Mahju. "So are we going to say "Please" or "Pretty Please?" asked Noah getting ready for the fight. First we went back to the palace to get special radioactive protective suits, to protect us from the radiation from our A-bomb that we used to kill the Dark Bane.

When we got back the door was about the crack open, when we teleported to the other side. When we were on the other side, an enormous army of those rock monsters that covered all land possible and still continued past the cave where we couldn't see. They obviously took notice and charged toward us. We shot, attacked and punched to hold our ground, but they just kept coming! "The walls! Climb the walls!" Estera recommended. We all climbed on the walls to escape the "orcs" (what I liked to call them), but they were able to climb, just as easily as we could! We then shot slugs to stop there trolls from bashing the door, then jumped down from the wall into the center of the army after shooting a Frostcrawler to seal the door. We fought wave after wave of orcs, but there army seemed infinite! We didn't notice until it was too late, but the orcs made a battering ram and smashed through the door! The shadow clan guard was completely overwhelmed by the number of orcs charging toward him. I contacted all of my forces and all of Slugterra to prepare for a full scale war! Thank the Lord, the orcs became tired because of the fighting, they made camp near the closest city to the portal entrance.

I called all of Slugterra to the cities near the orc camp, all children 5 and over were required to come to one of the cities and be armed and be ready for battle and women and men up to the age of 75 also had to fight, all others had to come, but wouldn't fight, unless they wanted to. After only 2 days, all of Slugterra was armed and ready for battle. They had all gathered at one the 3 cities near where the orcs had made camp. Me, Anna, Joseph, and Mahju were in the main city; Noah, Justyn, Estera and Grace were in the city to the right; and Jordan, Peter and John were in the city to the left. The plan was to attack the orcs with the first force in the main city (Alpha), with heavy blasters in the front, cannons in the middle, and snipers in the back. After we had attacked then the right city force (Mitte) would ride in from the side and to the back and attack so the orcs would be pinned down. Finally when both armies were in place the group from the left city (Omega), would come in from both sides and slam right into the center of the orcs army, crippling, there middle-main force along with many of their tolls and heavy weapons.

When night fell, the orcs assemble their army and waited for their opponents. As soon as they were ready, we lined up our army parallel to theirs. "This is your last chance, go home and never come back!" I shouted. The orcs began to laugh and mock us, there general ordered them something in their language, which we didn't understand. The orcs began to stomp their spears on the ground and roar. We all gave a might battle shout and charged toward the great black army. "Charge! For Slugterra!" I shouted as I charged toward the orcs. "For Slugterra!" Everyone shouted as they followed my from behind. Me and my part of the team lead from the front with our army behind us. My team met their leaders in front and took them out with ease, but then we jumped into the army, and the battle had begun!

After we began to be pushed back by the orcs, I called in for team "Mitte" to attack. They executed it perfectly. Half of their army rode from both sides, so the orcs had two targets and not one and soon they had two armies to deal with, in front and behind them, but we weren't finished yet! After the orcs army turned weaker and weaker, I called for team "Omega" to charge in and when they did, it was one amazing show! They charged from both sides and hit the orc army hard and took out there heavy weapons and most of their trolls, and finally we all charged toward the remaining orcs and crushed them once and for all! At last the battle was won, and we had won, but many of our own lay dead, some of them, the younger fighters. We grieved for the heavy loss of soldiers and children which we lost, but without them, we probably would have lost, we thanked God for them, and asked Him to make them very happy and comfortable in Heaven and to watch over them after they made the ultimate sacrifice for their land.

We later found out that the entrance to the portal had strange scratches on it. "Scarlett Eye helped the orcs get through the door!" I said to myself. A large stone was put up in the middle of the battle field to represent all those who died in the battle for Slugterra. We decided to call it the "Battle of St. John's" since the battle was fought next to the city St. John's which was the closest to the portal door. We thanked God again for helping us defeat our enemy and protect his beautiful land which was our home. We burned the carcases in a huge bonfire then spread the ashes near the Shadowclan door. Somehow I got the feeling that this orc force was not the full army, but that perhaps an even bigger army might soon arise. I issued a command that Slugterra must be ready for war at any time, and come to the one of the three cities where we set up, if another orcs army attacked.

"A battle tests a warrior's skills. Defending his home tests a warrior's heart."


End file.
